1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that form a 3-D viewable synthetic image from plural feed images. In particular, the invention relates to processing for forming a 3-D viewable synthetic image by the combination with a lenticular lens.
2. Background Technology
As a scheme for the 3-D display of images, the method that exploits the parallax of vision by two eyes has been adopted in practical applications. For example, for a lenticular image, from the plural images taken from views being different, rectangular images are cut out, with a parallax-attached synthetic image being formed as these rectangular images are arranged side by side sequentially corresponding to the configuration of the views. As the synthetic image is presented via a lenticular lens, there is a parallax between the images that reach the left eye and the right eye, respectively, so that the object can be viewed in 3-D.
Schemes that automatically form the lenticular image or some other 3-D viewable synthetic image from the plural feed images taken from different views have been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-104329 (for example, FIG. 8) (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-129186 (for example, FIG. 7) (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.